Let's go to an Adventure!
by Caleo Ignacium
Summary: I just wanted to catch a glimpse of how an adventure fees. The way how it pumps the blood in one's veins as the adrenaline rushes you to find new things and go to new places.But now I had a taste, I wish I just decided to do the dishes.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just my imagination. Even then, my imagination may be also a copyright of another work out there. So may I be damned. Oh and a lot of characters here may act OOC? probably. Not sure.

IMPORTANT: See note below.

* * *

If I had the chance to repeat my life over, I would have not wanted this life. Then again, Lady Fate just loves to screw me over and she'll probably just dump me back to my original route even before I could do anything.

"Oi, I think I saw that spiky-brown haired runt run t' this here corner!"

Just like now.

 _'Stupid genes passing down this stupid hair that just seems to be one of the new banes of my existence.'_

These were my thoughts as I hide behind one of these filthy-looking barrel in a dark and narrow alleyway ( _I really should focus on where I'm going next time, this is not the best place to hide, especially seeing some sloppy stuff nearby_ ) as I hear people shouting and screaming not too far from my current location.

"Where'd in dang nabbit did he go?!"

"He must be around here somewhere!"

"Find that brat and brin' back tha vessel or me bullets will be th' last thin' ye'll be worryin' about, ya hear! "

Heavy steps dash to different directions as I leaned to the wall beside the barrels while taking deep breaths to calm myself down from the sudden adrenaline rush I experienced earlier.

 _'Take note to self: Wear a mask next time when going out and doing these missions lest I get caught in this situation again.'_

"Wouldn't it be better for if you just used a cloak?" A squeaky-childish voice behind me said as I turned and glared at my small 'companion', who is currently fiddling with a old-looking slingshot ( _which is mine, by the way. He must have gotten it from my belt pouch_ ). "Masks, depending on what you get, will only serve to cover your face."

 _'Even if I wear a damn cloak, it won't cover my oh-so awesome gravity-defying hair now would it?'_

"For your information, " I huffed as I turned back and peered over my trusty ( _filthy and probably pissed covered. Eww._ ) barrel to see if the chaos has died down. "Masks are all in the rage right now."

 _'Well... Maybe with a mask, I can hide the shame of my horrible life as well as keep my eyes covered since that seems to be the connection between my mom and I.'_

"Such pessimism won't work in this line of business, you know." The small, baby-child _(what are you?)_ said as they calmly aimed a small pebble to a man who's looks( _and stature_ ) may rival a troll.

"What do you mean by-"' _Wait... Aim?'_

Time seemed to have slowed down for me as I looked at the them in horror as they shot the pebble, quite accurately may I add, the troll man's eye.

 _'You've got to be f***ing kidding me!'_

I just seem to stare in fascination( _or shock_ ) at the troll man as he falls to the ground, screaming profanities while covering the eye that was shot, the blood from it seemingly flowing through his fingers.

"What's with tha ruckus over there?"

I can see people rushing over to the fallen man as I slowly moved away from the scene, praying to some unknown god out there for their blessing, hopefully leaving without anyone noticing me. Everything would have gone smoothly, until I realized the baby-child ( _I'm seriously considering them as a devil's spawn_ ) has gone missing.

 _'So much for completing my first mission.'_

"Hey! I see the brat over there!"

 _'And so much for leaving without notice.'_

I crouched just in time to dodge a bunch of bullets and sprinted once more into the darkness of this huge city, rather give up a mission than give up a life is what I always say.

 _'I should have never taken this mission!'_

* * *

Note: Okay, I technically have no idea what to call this fic, so I'm basically just placing the one you see right now. If you guys have any suggestions for a title, I'll give it a thought if it matches the fic I'm imagining out here. Thanks!


End file.
